FFX and FF7 Mixed: The Beginning
by xxsicklullabiesxx
Summary: This story is about Jenovia (Sephiroth’s mother) taking over people’s minds and making them do things pretty much to take over the world and Sephiroth is helping. Yuna, Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, and Alona are journeying out to kill Jenovia and Sephiroth.


Chapter I

The Beginning

In the port of Luca, the Besaid Aurochs were dropped off their ship, the Waki, as they practiced for their blitzball game that was three days away.

As usual, Luca was filled with blitzball hungry fans who were bustling to get an autograph from every blitzer.

The Luca Goers, as usual, had their pride shining brighter than the hot sun. But, this was nothing new to Tidus as he kicked his blitzball against the wall of a building hard and fast. He continued to try to do the 'Jecht's Shot Mark III', but failed each time he tried.

In the possibly last shot he did, the blitzball hit the wall harder than one could imagine and was caught by a young girl on a rooftop with purple-blue eyes and dark brown-black hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail at the moment. She smiled slightly and jumped the fifteen story high building and landed next to Tidus as she threw the ball in mid-air, back flipped, and then kicking it at the wall, which made a big dent in it.

Tidus blinked, looking at the dent, and then at the girl. He stared at her in awe and was pretty much speechless as Alona (the girl) grabbed the ball again and ran down the street with the ball. Tidus's mouth dropped and yelled, "Hey! Come back here!" He then started to run after her. He caught up with her and then tackled her and pinned her down on the sidewalk.

"Hey! Wait! Let me go!" Alona shouted as she dropped the blitzball and tried to struggle away from Tidus. Tidus pulled her arm behind her back and said, "Say uncle! Say uncle!" Alona finally shouted after two minutes, "Uncle, uncle, UNCLE!"

Tidus got off of her, let go of her, and grabbed the blitzball as a little more than half the people on the street stared at them. Alona got up and ran after Tidus and tackled him as she grabbed his neck and started strangling him, "Give me back my ball!" Tidus then threw the ball to Wakka (who was standing right next to Lulu) and caught it.

Alona let go of Tidus and ran towards Wakka and tackled him while she was in mid-air. She got the ball but quickly lost it from Tidus who was hiding behind her. "Hey, mine! Gimme!" She tried to jump for the ball that Tidus was holding over her head. "No way, not a chance in-" He was cut off when a strong burning shock that surged through his entire body. Alona looked at him, stunned, as the same feeling passed through her body as she fell to the ground in pain. "Well, if you two are through making me waste my thunder spells, I suggest you children start off from Point A." Alona then looked up at the red eyed, black mage in pain.

In Neiblem, a girl by the name of Sage stood next to Shin-Ra Mansion as the sun started to set. It was too late for a Cetra to go to Mount Neiblem for Mako for new magic energy.

A dark figure ran straight pass her and a strange cold feeling flew up her spine as the coldness near her made her shudder in fear. She felt someone breathing down her neck as she quickly turned to find Vincent's fangs about to sink into her neck. She quickly took a few steps forward and threw a rock she picked up off the ground at him and yelled, "What the hell are you thinking, Vincent?"

Vincent looked at her and didn't say anything. She yelled again, "Seriously! What the hell were you thinking?" Vincent began to run away from her and Sage leaned against Shin-Ra Mansion as she touched her neck which seemed to have spit on it. She lifted her hand and found sticky water all over her fingers and she shook her hand, getting the spit off her fingers.

Another dark figure passed her by as she yelled, "Oh c'mon, Vincent! Go away, dammit!" The dark figure stood before her and put his hand on her neck as he stabbed her with his sword in her leg. He grabbed her by the arm and began to fly towards the Sleeping Forest with her.


End file.
